Wreckage (Transformers)
Wreckage is the name of three fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Armada Wreckage (Shot in Japan) was the name of a Mini-Con that transformed into a green missile tank. He was leader of the Land Military Team. According to his biography in Dreamwave comics Wreckage is no stranger to combat, and in very independent, not wanting to side with the Autobots or Decepticons. He is strong and tough as Mini-Cons come, and his missiles can be high-explosive or EMP. Animated series After the Exodus crashed on Earth, Wreckage lay dormant until being found and reactivated by the Decepticons. Once he was reunited with Bonecrusher and Knock Out, however, the team eventually sent a signal to contact the Mini-Cons recovered by the Autobots. This ultimately led to a confrontation in which the Land Military Team, as well as many of the other Decepticon Mini-Cons, chose to join the Autobot side. Wreckage and the others remained with the Autobots, eventually following them to Cybertron and coming together to fight their evil creator Unicron. Though it is not shown specifically as to how/when Wreckage was found, he makes his first appearance in the series alongside his fellow Land Military teammates- Knock-Out and Bonecrusher- in Episode #22, "Vow" while he is still under Megatron's command. He last appeared in episode #27, "Detection". Dreamwave Productions Wreckage and the Land Military Team were captured and altered by the Decepticons to be used as weapons of conquest millions of years ago. They escaped aboard the exodus with most other Mini-Cons. Wreckage first appeared in issue #7 of the Dreamwave Armada comic. They declared themselves free agents upon reactivating on Earth. Nonetheless, at the request of Alexis, Carlos and Rad, they freed Jolt, Longarm and Sparkplug from Decepticon captivity and helped them save the Autobots from the Decepticons. Later they were taken against their will to Dualor's moonbase. Following the destruction and abandonment of the moonbase, the Land Military Team stayed with the Autobots, where they were instrumental in separating Star Saber from Megatron's grip after he used it to destroy the invading Galvatron. Finally in issue #18, Wreckage joined with all other active Mini-Cons in returning to Cybertron and activating Over-Run's Mini-Con Matrix, incapacitating Unicron and leading to his defeat. Fun Publications Wreckage appeared in the text story from Fun Publications called "Force of Habit." This story explained where he was during the events of the Cybertron story. Ultra Magnus was the commander of various Autobot ships sent to other planets in search for the Cyber Planet Keys. He also served as captain of the Iron Hope which was crewed by Bonecrusher, Grimlock, Ironhide, Knock Out, Overcast, Prowl, Quickstrike, RipTide, Skyblast, Smokescreen, Swoop, Wreckage and the Sky Scorcher Mini-Con Team. Toys * Armada Wreckage (2002) :Wreckage was part of a Mini-Con 3 pack with Knock Out and Bonecrusher. Wreckage was re-colored and re-released as Fetch, a member of the Night Attack Team. He was later redecoed into the Cybertron Mini-Con Tankor.http://www.cobraislandtoys.com/tf/2002/landmilitaryminiconteam.html * Space Warriors Transformable Military Fighter Armada Wreckage (2007) :A Chinese made remake of Armada Wreckage by Agglo and sold in Big Lots stores in 2007, this toy is about double the size of the original toy. Transformers: Energon Wreckage was one of three Mini-Cons who formed the Energon Saber. He seems to be unrelated to the first Mini-Con named Wreckage.http://ww.toynewsi.com/reviews.php?op=showcontent&id=606 Animated series Wreckage first appeared in episode #4, "Megatron's Sword". He last appeared in episode #49, "Destructive Power". Dreamwave Productions The Dreamwave Summer Special contained a story called "Perspective" - Now in command of the Decepticons, Megatron sends Snowcat, Slugslinger and Sharkticon each on missions to steal copies of the plans for Omega Supreme from the Autobot's Ocean City. Sharkticon was overpowered by underwater defenses and then tossed out by Kicker and the Mini-Cons Scattor, Skyboom and Wreckage. Each of the three made up stories to Megatron as to why they failed. Toys * Energon Wreckage (2004) :Wreckage is a remold of Armada Runway. He was later redecoed into Cybertron Sunstorm.http://www.cobraislandtoys.com/tf/2004/wreckage-energon.html :The Energon Saber Mini-Con team was repackaged in 2006 as a Universe toy. * Space Warriors Transformable Military Fighter Energon Wreckage (2007) :A Chinese made remake of Energon Wreckage by Agglo and sold in Big Lots stores in 2007, this toy is about double the size of the original toy. Transformers Wreckage is the name of a Decepticon who appears in the toy line and supporting fiction for the 2007 live action film "Transformers". He doesn't appear in the movie itself, but he's based on a design that didn't make the cut. Wreckage is a cold-blooded methodical soldier who prefers close hand-to-hand combat. IDW Publishing In the second issue of the Transformers: Movie Prequel distributed by Target stores online, Wreckage was revealed to be among the Decepticons commanded by Starscream who came to Earth. Wreckage was the first of them to scan an Earth vehicle form, and was seemingly killed, or at least severely disabled, by a sneak attack from Sector-7 soldiers using an EMP weapon. The other Decepticons made short work of the humans and left Wreckage behind. In Transformers: Alliance it was revealed that Wreckage had survived and was working with Sector 7. Transported to a Sector Seven facility, Wreckage was reactivated and was initially cooperative, but turned violent after he learned they were studying him to reproduce transforming drones. He was offline again, but reawakened when he absorbed a sliver of the Allspark left behind by Optimus Prime. Rampaging through the facility, Wreckage made short work of the drones, but was confronted by a vengeful Starscream, who had learned of his cooperation with Sector Seven. The two fought and Wreckage gained the upper hand, furious that Starscream dared to call him a traitor as he felt betrayed when abandoned by the other Decepticons, but he was distracted by Bumblebee and promptly killed by Starscream. Titan Magazines Note: Information in italics occure in the alternate storyline where Megatron won the battle for the Allspark. Wreckage attacks Pittsburgh issue #23 of the Titan Transformers Magazine series in a story called "Revolution Part 1." Toys * Transformers Deluxe Wreckage (2007) :A Deluxe sized Decepticon with spring-loaded swords made of translucent red plastic. His vehicle mode's colored are in arctic camouflage- white and light gray. With a real United States Marine Corps LAV-C2 armored personnel carrier being 639 centimeters long and this toy measuring 12.5 centimeters long, it would have a scale of 1/51 and he would stand about 23 feet tall in robot mode (roughly equivalent to the height of Autobot Ratchet from the movie). The toy was redecoed into Bludgeon for the Revenge of the Fallen line. * Transformers 3D Battle Card Game Wreckage (2007) :In the Transformers 3D Battle Cards Wreckage instead appears as a modified M1 Abrams Tank. This is simply a repaint of the Brawl card. References External links * http://www.cliffbee.com/reviews/wreckage.php Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Fictional tanks Category:Mini-Cons